


Daddy's Here

by blushingblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, baby!blaine, daddy!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingblainey/pseuds/blushingblainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine accidentally lets something slip at dinner with his father, and Kurt shows him who's really in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Here

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries I promise it's better than I make it seem.

Blaine’s father had tried to patch his cracked relationship for years. He had really come back into Blaine’s life on his and Kurt’s second wedding anniversary, finally understanding how important it was to be there for his son, even if he was a few years later than he should be.

William was visiting New York for a week while on a business trip and he made plans to have dinner at least one night with Kurt and Blaine while there. He took them out on Sunday night, at the start of his trip. The restaurant he took them to was very fancy, taking their coats for them at the door and seating them at a table with plush chairs and fine silverware. 

They were finishing up dinner when it came out. William had already paid the bill and Blaine knew it was going to be even colder than it was when they arrived in the snowy New York February. He needed to use the restroom, so he figured he would ask Kurt to pick up his coat for him while his father and Kurt waited for him to finish up. 

“I’m just going to use the restroom before we leave. Daddy, could you get my coat?”

 The minute it leaves Blaine’s mouth he feels like his face is going to burn off, he’s blushing so much. He can barely hear anything because of the rushing in his ears. He hasn’t called his father daddy since he was a child, and no one would think he randomly decided to start calling him that again. _shitshitshit._ Blaine makes himself shake out of his paralysis in time to see both Kurt and his father stand, which brings Blaine even more embarrassment, which he can’t believe is even possible. He looks up to see Kurt and his father raise their heads slowly to look at each other. Kurt is already turning red, and his father seems to be stuck in a half crouched position, his eyebrows slowly rising higher. They stay in their positions for just a few seconds, but it feels like light years. 

William clears his throat several times and stands to his full height, all while keeping his eyes in a steady gaze between Kurt and Blaine’s heads. “Well,” the word coming out like it’s bursting to get out, “I’ll go get our coats and meet you in the front.” He walks around the table towards the front of the restaurant, holding his head up and shaking it out every few seconds. 

Blaine wants to say something to Kurt, but he can’t seem to get his mouth to cooperate with his brain right now. And it seems like Kurt probably can’t get his body to cooperate either; he’s still standing facing where William was sitting, blush high and prominent on his cheeks. Blaine’s brain is still really trying to process everything that just happened in the last thirty seconds; what is comes up with is _run away right now go hide in a cave become a hermit cut yourself off from civilization_ which isn’t exactly very helpful, so he decides the next best thing is to run away to the bathroom.

Blaine almost knocks his chair over in his haste to _go go go_ , but he miraculously gets to the bathroom with no incident. He stands in front of the sink for at least five minutes, barely moving a muscle. He finally gets control over his motor functions enough to splash some freezing water on his face and wipe it off with a paper towel. He knows Kurt must be waiting for him to come out again so he doesn’t have to be with William alone ( _exactly why he’s still in the bathroom)_ and Blaine doesn’t want to cause any more trauma for the night, so he takes a deep, grounding breath and walks out of the bathroom to meet up with Kurt and his father again.

They head their separate ways once they get outside, William to his hotel; Kurt and Blaine back to their apartment. Goodbyes are absolutely awkward; Blaine doesn’t know whether to go for a hug or a handshake or nothing at all, and William can’t seem to stop staring between the two of them, not quite making eye contact. They somehow settle on a very awkward side hug, with both of them keeping one hand in their pockets. Kurt and William shake hands, and he leaves them with a mumbled _goodbye, I’ll call you_.

They hail down a taxi once William’s is driving away, climbing into the back and settling in with shivers. Kurt rattles off their address, and they sit back, awkward with each other as well. The silence isn’t nice, it’s oppressive, and Kurt decides to end it.

“Blaine, honey, everything’s ok. Tell me what you’re worried about.” Kurt lets his hand drop on Blaine’s thigh, letting him know he’s there and ready to listen and comfort. 

“Everything’s ok? I’m worried that my father is never going to be able to look at me again, I’m worried he’s going to think I’m a freak, I’m worried he’s going to stop talking to me again. I have a lot I’m worrying about, so, no, it’s not all ok. You didn’t just tell your father you have a daddy kink, what do you know.” Blaine’s breath is coming faster than it was when he started his rant, and he’s taken his hands out of his pockets, resting them in fists in his lap. 

“I know how to handle a mouth like that.” Blaine stiffens at that; he knows that voice, and he knows it’s not happy with him right now. One part of him, the bigger part, is telling him to apologize, he knows Kurt is just trying to help; he _wants_ Kurt’s help. But another part, a smaller part, is yelling at Blaine to stand his ground, to keep fighting this, this was _really fucking embarrassing_ , he has the right to snap. For whatever reason, the smaller voice wins out.

 “Really? Why don’t you show me?” Blaine locks eyes with Kurt across the small space between them, which seems to be shrinking the longer they hold eye contact. Kurt can see the shine of defiance in Blaine’s eyes, has seen it there before, but he can also make out a hint of desperation. He knows Blaine is clinging to this shred of disobedience because he thinks it’s all the control he has left in the situation. But Kurt also knows that Blaine does this when he really needs to go down, to be taken care of by his Daddy in a certain way.

 “Don’t worry. I will.” And with that, Kurt turns forward again, not acknowledging Blaine two feet away. Blaine sighs and crosses his arms, knowing what he’s most likely gotten himself into. The bigger part of him starts to take over, telling him to apologize and beg and promise to be good, but he knows Kurt doesn’t want that, not now. The rest of the cab ride is spent in silence, but it isn’t heavy with embarrassment and shame like it was before. Kurt pays the driver when they reach their apartment, getting out of the cab and expecting Blaine to follow. Blaine scrambles out of the cab, barely remembering to shut the door behind him. He trails after Kurt like a lost puppy looking for shelter, but Kurt pays him no mind. When they reach the apartment, Kurt takes his coat off and holds it out behind him, knowing Blaine will be right there to take it for him. He walks into the kitchen to pour two glasses of water as Blaine hangs up their coats. He slowly drinks his glass down, wordlessly handing Blaine the other when he walks into the kitchen.

 When Blaine walks up to the sink and places his empty glass in, Kurt says to him, “Go to the bedroom. Strip all the way. Kneel at the side of the bed.” Blaine rushes off to the bedroom with his head turned down, and Kurt takes a deep breath and counts to thirty, knowing Blaine will be ready for him quickly.

Kurt walks into the bedroom and finds Blaine kneeling next to the right side of the bed ( _Kurt’s side_ ). Kurt walks to their closet, toeing his shoes off and changing from his dress slacks and button up into a T-shirt and sweatpants. He takes a deep breath before turning, centering himself, and then turns and sits down on the bed. 

“Blaine. Look at me.”

Blaine pulls his head up from where it has been hanging in resignation.

 “Why do I have to punish you?”

“I didn’t listen to you and disrespected your opinion and authority.”

“That’s right, baby, and you know that isn’t okay. I want you to lie across my lap.” 

Blaine stands without using his hands, keeping them locked in front of him. He bends over Kurt’s leg, getting into position like they have many times before. 

“You’re going to get 20 hits because you know I was just trying to help and you talked back to me, and for doubting I had what’s best for you in my mind. I want you to count.” 

“Yes…” 

“Yes, what, Blaine?”

“…Yes, Daddy.”

 “That’s my good boy. Ok, we’re starting now.” Kurt rubs over Blaine’s exposed ass, warming it up for what’s coming next. He knows Blaine usually likes the anticipation waiting brings, but not during punishments. He wants them over as quickly as possible, so he can cuddle with his Daddy and be reminded he really is a good boy. Kurt lifts his hand and lands it hard on Blaine’s right cheek, bringing a gasped out _one_ from Blaine. Two, three, and four are landed back and forth on Blaine’s cheeks while Blaine groans out the numbers. Five, six, and seven are all landed on the right cheek, in quick succession, while eight, nine, and ten are landed the same on the left. 

Kurt stops and rubs over Blaine’s ass, admiring the bright red popping out evenly over his cheeks. Blaine is breathing heavily, but not crying. Not all punishments make Blaine cry, but sometimes they’re what he needs to really let out his emotions. Kurt feels like this is one of those punishments.

“Only ten more to go, baby, you’re taking it so well so far, and you’ve counted every one. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Daddy,” Blaine whispers, tears evident in his voice. 

“Ok, I’m going to keep going now. You can do this.” Kurt lands eleven and twelve lower, on the top of Blaine’s thighs. Blaine gasps and tries to squirm away for a second, settling back down and forcing out the numbers.

“Thirteen, fourteen,” Blaine sobs out when Kurt lands the next two on the same spots as the previous two. 

“Only six more, you can get through it, I know you can.” Kurt decides to go easier on the last six, spacing them out in pairs. Blaine is crying heavily, but he manages to get the rest of the numbers out.

“ _Twenty!_ ” Blaine cries out, but goes completely limp over Kurt’s lap. Kurt spends another minute just rubbing Blaine’s ass, letting him cry.

“Baby, I need you to lie down on the bed so I can put cream on you. Thank you so much for being such a good boy during your punishment, you are wonderful.” Kurt helps pull Blaine into an upright position, then helps him lie down. He grabs the cream and starts to spread it over Blaine’s red, heated cheeks. 

“You were so wonderful during your punishment, you took it just like a good boy. I know you needed that, didn’t you? Thank you for being so good for Daddy. I love you so much. You’re forgiven, baby.”

Blaine sniffles throughout Kurt rubbing his ass and Kurt gently talking him through it. He hums out _thank you, Daddy, I love you too_ , and Kurt heads to the bathroom to wash his hands and grab a washcloth to wipe off Blaine’s face. He wipes down Blaine’s face, still murmuring sweet nothings him. He drops the washcloth off the side of the bed, discarding his T-shirt with it because he knows how much Blaine _(both of them)_ love the skin contact while cuddling, especially after something as intense as punishment. He grabs the extra blanket at the foot of the bed, maneuvers Blaine so he’s lying on top of Kurt with his head over Kurt’s heart, and tucks them in.

“I love you so much, Daddy. I’m sorry,” Blaine whispers to Kurt, his voice a few octaves higher than usual.

“It’s ok, baby. It’s all forgiven. I love you so much, too, baby.”

Blaine sniffles a few more times, wiggling an almost imperceptible amount to get absolutely comfortable, and then breathes out the sweetest sigh as he falls asleep. Kurt watches Blaine go under, smiling to himself and wondering how he ever got so lucky to have Blaine, his husband, best friend, lover, baby, and wondering how he ever got the privilege to be Blaine’s husband, best friend, lover, and Daddy.   

“God, I love you so much, baby,” Kurt whispers out while holding Blaine closer and falling asleep.


End file.
